degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Come As You Are (1)/@comment-5261392-20130618185027/@comment-32972251-20171117233234
@Rage&Love I know I'm replying like 4 years after your comment, but here's some perspective for you on your points. 1. Craig was wrong to cheat on Ashley, and Manny was wrong to get herself into it. No, Manny didn't make him cheat, but she certainly didn't have to provide him the ability to do it, when she knew he was with Ashley. 2. KC basically lost his interest in being with Clare. The only blame on Jenna I put here is that she enticed KC on purpose, when he was with someone that was supposed to be a friend of hers. So Jenna basically said "screw you" to her friend. I don't blame her for his ending things, though, because he probably would have done so anyways. 3. KC made a choice to be unfaithful (again). Same as with Manny, Marisol knew he was with someone and didn't care. So for that, she was wrong. 4. Just like with Craig, Drew made the choice to be unfaithful. Bianca, of course, was wrong in her actions since she knew he was already spoken for. With Bianca, though, she wasn't trying to be sneaky or deceptive. Also, to her credit, when she wanted to be back with Drew, she made it clear that he had to end things with Katie first. She didn't want to be 'the other woman' again, showing that she felt doing that was beneath her. 5. Technically, Katie did rape Drew. Of course, if they had both been under the influence, then even if he was still as hammered as he was in this episode, and even if she was just mildly impaired, if either or both of them were to claim it wasn't concensual, Drew would be the one taking the fall for it. (Let's be real, guy could be barely conscious, with a girl having only had one beer, but if they have sex, then she can claim he raped her, even if she did all the work and he was just there, like "huh.. oh that feels nice.." and not really able to think.) What it comes down to is this... If someone has an interest in someone else that is already taken, but they make moves anyway, they are wrong for doing that. If that someone else breaks up (or worse, cheats) to go with said someone, that was their choice. Doesn't matter the gender. In the above examples, girl likes guy and puts moves on guy, guy gives in, both are in the wrong. Look at Declan and Jane, for example. He influenced, she went with it (thus cheating on Spinner), they are both wrong. I know your main gripe is against the blaming of girls for doing things when guys don't get the same treatment for doing the same things, and I agree, that's a bit of a double standard. Being objective, though, gender shouldn't matter. Also, girls really do things like the show portrays. Not for sexual reasons, but because, like it or not, more girls than guys tend to be spiteful/vindictive/etc. I don't get why, though, because to be honest, we guys aren't worth all that effort. Instead of betraying each other left and right, girls should be there for each other, so when we guys screw up, they have someone they can turn to for support. At the same time, though, that little 'girl code' should be done away with. When a girl ends it with a guy, he shouldn't be 'off limits' to her friends. Otherwise, what's to stop a girl from dating a new guy each day so that all her friends have to be single all the time for lack of guys she hasn't dated?